An extensive genetic survey of the Kenya olive baboon (Papio cynocephalus) population is in progress. It is expected that by 1 October, 1977 materials from approximately 1000 olive baboons representing three troops of baboons captured at each of 5 to 7 localities in Kenya, will have been collected. Trapping sites are being selected so that geographic locations and local habitat types vary somewhat independently. In the survey, data on the geographic distributions of electrophoretically silent variations in hemoglobin molecules, immunoglobulin variants and gross morphological metric variations will be collected. These data will be used to answer a series of genetical questions pertaining to 1) microspatial variations in allele frequencies, 2) the occurence of patterns of isolation by distance, 3) distributions of heterozygosity and gene frequency differentiation levels, 4) the occurence of localized adaptations in population composition, and 5) concordances between patterns of morphological and molecular genetic variations. The present application requests support for a large block of the electrophoretic analyses. Data from these analyses will be used in addressing the points raised earlier, as well as specific hypotheses pertinent to particular electrophoretic marker systems. This study should result in an enlargement of our understanding of the genetics of nonhuman primate populations. It also should produce a uniquely extensive base of data on genetic variations in a representative cercopithecoid monkey population, a base largely comparable to that produced by many human genetic surveys. As such, this study will help us determine which aspects of the genetics of human populations are shared with other mammalian species, and which are unique to us.